


tell your brother that he’s gotta rise up, tell your sister that she’s gotta rise up

by missMARGARITAschuyler (blasphemyincarnate)



Series: write like you’re running out of time - hamilton drabbles [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Day, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hamliza, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Longing, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Pining, Sacrifice, True Love, but there might be some buildup towards one, getting over someone, halp, happy couple, im not gonna write a sex scene, implied ‘getting over u’ smut??, satisfied, what am I tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemyincarnate/pseuds/missMARGARITAschuyler
Summary: “Marry me,” John said, still with the tired tone as three minutes ago. It was casual, like he was asking her favorite movie.Angelica nearly dropped the champagne glass anyways. When she turned around, he hasn’t even flinched. Empty wine glass held loosely, eyes staring blankly, spread across her sofa.“What?”“Marry me.” And I won’t have to go through... this, alone.The unspoken message was there and Angelica found herself, for the first time ever, jumping head first into something without thinking it through completely.“Okay.”





	1. p r o l o g u e

**Author's Note:**

> Texting is from Angelica’s screen, which means the usernames are the ones she set for her friends.
> 
> tiny ball of rage - Alexander  
> fuckbuddy - John  
> margaRITA - Peggy  
> zero to hero - Hercules  
> French guy - Lafayette  
> ANGElica - Angelica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the fall.
> 
> or, the author likes to be dramatic and thought the Hamliza proposal was a lovely place to atart

“John,” Alexander said nervously, tapping his best friend on the shoulder. John turned around with an easy smile and a pencil in his hand.

”Something wrong, Alexandra?” He teased, brushing a stray curl out of his face. Behind the casual mask, he was in constant turmoil. John didn’t know whether to tell Alexander how he felt or ignore it and hope it would go away or just keep fucking the feelings away with Angelica.

”Don’t call me that,” Alexander replied out of habit. “I’m proposing to Eliza. Can you-“

John froze. He didn’t hear the rest of his sentence. Proposing? It had only been three years, John tried to reason with himself. It didn’t work. He should’ve seen this coming. Alexander and Eliza were too in love for either of them to have waited any longer. 

“-perfect ring? Could you help me, Jack? Please?” John’s heart clenched. That nickname. Barely anyone called him that anymore, leave it to Alexander to make a shitty situation even worse (unknowingly, of course).

Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Count to ten. Open your eyes.

Alexander’s anxious face waited for a reply.

”Of course, Alexander.”

He pretended the words hurt less than they did. 

-

**nothing pure belongs here**

**tiny ball of rage:** guys im gonna propose to eliza

**ANGElica:** what

**tiny ball of rage:** I just said I’m gonna propose to Eliza can’t u read

**fuckbuddy:** he dragged me to a jeweler

**fuckbuddy:** pls help me I don’t understand

**margaRITA:** aWW THATS SO CUTE MY LITTLE ALEX IS GETTING MARRIED

**margaRITA:** if she says yes

**french guy:** Peggy don’t be rude

**tiny ball of rage:** wait do u think she’ll say no??!!??!!

**ANGElica:** no no she’ll say yes it’s all fine Alex do not panic!

**fuckbuddy:** *attachment*

                   too late

**ANGElica:** damnit

**tiny ball of rage:** no no I’m fine nvm I think I’m good she’ll say yes right how should I do it?

**zero to hero:** buddy-o slow down

**tiny ball of rage:** no.

**margaRITA:** be romantic

**french guy:** bring flowers and dinner and chocolate. food is always the answer.

**zero to hero:** idk buddy u do u

**fuckbuddy:** *no comment*

**ANGElica:** Be yourself. After all, Eliza fell in love with  _you_ just the way you are, didn’t she?

**tiny ball of rage:** aww thanks Angie 

**ANGElica:** aka a mess. she fell in love with a mess. you’re a mess. I don’t know how she did it.

**tiny ball of rage:** aaaand there it is

**margaRITA:** did u think we were gonna be nice to u

**margaRITA:** omg we’re gonna be siblings-in-law

**margaRITA:** omg I get a free pass to be mean to you

**tiny ball of rage:** oh no

Angelica blinked away the tears and took a deep breath, resolving to be happy for the couple. They deserved each other. Alexander would be good to Eliza. She had nothing to worry about.

Besides herself. And John.

They were both pretty big worries.

**#protectEliza2K18**

**margaRITA:** are u two ok

**fuckbuddy:** why wouldn’t we be

**margaRITA:** don’t play dumb with me, John

**ANGElica:** don’t worry about us, Peggy. tho, do me a favor and get out of the apartment.

**margaRITA:** mkay, have fun u two

**fuckbuddy:** I’ll probably be finished up in ten, see u then

**ANGElica:** cya

Angelica set her phone aside and resigned herself to waiting. She briefly wondered how her parents were and if they’d like to be involved in planning Eliza’s wedding. They always liked to have the girls make their own decisions, but maybe her mother would want to.

She wiped away another stray tear and tried to distract herself from the wedding. 

Ten minutes later, when John walked in without a word and she sprung up from her seat, when he pressed her against the now-closed front door and started leaving a trail of hickeys across her skin, when they moved through the house like a storm together, she decided this was distraction enough. For now, it had to be.

This had to be enough.


	2. c h a p t e r o n e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff before the angst that is Angelica and John

“John. Help me, please. I don’t know how picking a ring works,” Alexander pleaded with his friend, ignoring the jeweler’s amused looks. John sighed and put his phone away as it lit up with a message from Angelica.

”Look, Alexandra-“

”Don’t call me that.”

”-Lilibet likes simple things, right?” He walked over to stand by Alexander, leaning on the glass cases. “Get her something simple and engrave it all nice or something. Here, what about this one?”

Alexander wriggled under his arm to get a better look as John desperately tried to ignore the close contact. He was gesturing towards a silver ring with a gold striped running down the middle. “That could work.”

”Yes, it’s a lovely ring,” the jeweler agreed. “If she’s a simple girl, I think she’ll like it very much.”

Alexander clapped his hands together. “Okay. That’s it then. We have the ring. Yay!” John laughed at his antics and moved his arm, stepping away. 

“Hate to bail on you, Lex, but Angelica just kicked Peggy out of the house, so I’m gonna run off now,” John said slowly, edging towards the door.

”Hmm?” Alexander was distracted with paying the jeweler. “Oh, yeah, sure, Jack. Go answer your booty call.” Everyone knew about John and Angelica’s strange relationship. Fuckbuddies and also best of friends. 

John walked away, and Alexander barely noticed that he’d kindly left him the car. He was on cloud 9, dreaming up new and fantastical ways to propose.

-

In the end, he proposed in the bathroom of their apartment. That wasn’t what he had meant to happen, but it did.

”Sorry, you need help with what?”

”I need your help covering the walls of our bathroom with paper before Betsey comes home today,” Alexander repeated patiently to Hercules. “Preferably long before she comes home.”

”And you need this because?” Hercules sounds skeptic, and Alexander can just see him making the sky-high eyebrows of confusion on the other end of the line.

”The proposal.”

”...right. I’m not going to ask. Can’t you ask John to do it?”

”He’s out on a commission and I think Angelica wanted him afterwards.”

”Fine, I’m coming over then. With Peggy, by the way. And Laf. You interrupted our date.”

”Sorry.”

The line clicks and the bell rings five minutes later. 

They get it done. Peggy sets up the tech and the pictures. Hercules does the heavy lifting, while Laf claims the kitchen for baking. Alexander smiles. It’s a good day.

-

“Betsey!” Alexander greeted Eliza with a grin. He takes her hand and starts pulling her up the three flights of stairs going to the apartment.

”Someone’s excited,” she teased, laughing. “What’s planned?”

”Something special,” he replied. He almost wished he had the box on him, a comforting presence. Instead, it sat on the edge of the sink in the bathroom. 

Alexander fumbles with the keys before Eliza laughed and opened the door herself. Inside, there are blurry pictures and Instagram posts and a video or two is playing. It’s like an art gallery, where their happy memories are on display.

”Alexander... what’s this?” Eliza asked, turning in a circle. Alexander smiled and slowly led her through the apartment. Past the living room (“look, they  _were_ spying on us that day at the beach!”), into the kitchen (“did Laf bake this cake? It’s funny,” Eliza said as she laughed at the picture of them in the frosting. Alexander’s 21st birthday. Frosting on his nose, Eliza at his side, and John behind him threatening to pour champagne on his head), into Alexander’s room (“the trip around Europe was fun, but I still don’t know how they got these pictures,” Alexander commented on the pictures of him and Eliza standing on a cliff. He was facing the horizon, arms spread wide. Eliza sat there with Peggy at her side, head thrown back laughing), to Eliza’s room (“I never sleep in here anyways, but this is cute,” she said when they got to the picture of the pair asleep in bed. Hercules, Lafayette, and John are all in the frame, grinning at the camera in mock attempts to keep quiet), down the hallway (the walls are lined with memories and poems and a million other things that are  _them_ ).

”Alexander, this is all really sweet, but...” Eliza trails off as they step into the bathroom. Paper lines the walls, but you can barely see it. They’re covered in words and as Eliza spun, she recognized them as all the love letters Alexander has written her. She laughed and turned around, curious to see what was next.

Alexander picked up the only photo in the room. It’s one of Alexander and Eliza at the park, when Alexander dipped Eliza beneath the willow tree and kissed her in front of their cheering friends. “This was romantic. And also our first public kiss,” Alexander said, showing it to Eliza. “Remember where our first one was?”

”Right in here,” Eliza said without hesitation. She’s smiling because she saw the box in Alexander’s hands and she’s figured it out and she’s so, so happy. She turns back around, fingers running over the words written on the walls.

Alexander wraps her in a hug from behind, the box opened in front of her. His face is buried in the crook of her neck, and Eliza smiled and laughs and cries because she’s been waiting for this moment her entire life.

”Marry me, Eliza?” Alexander whispers in her ear.

”Of course,” Eliza replies, laughing. She spins around and pulls him close for a long kiss. She repeats herself, softly this time. “Of course.” In the background, music has started to play from one of the videos.

 

_...Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit,_

_I’m helpless,_

_Down for the count and I’m drowning in them..._


	3. c h a p t e r t w o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding and a gift for a friend who really wanted to see John slapped for some reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s an official chapter count now!
> 
> update: wow this was a really long time ago. time for an update no matter how weak! I swear I’ll finish this one and write our way to revolution before I start the spn fics

“A toast to the groom!” Angelica said, lifting her glass up. “To the bride!” The crowd cheered and someone in the back wolf-whistled. Eliza was beaming at Angelica like she was being gifted the sun itself, and Alexander was staring at her like she _was_ the sun.

”From your sister, Angelica, who is always by your side. To your union - and the hope that you provide! May you always be satisfied,” she finished off confidently, clinking her glass with John. He’d given his speech right before her, and they stood side by side while giving them. What she had with John was nice, too nice. He would leave eventually and she’d fall - she was already leaning on him too much.

Angelica was snapped out of her reverie by a cheering crowd and sudden music. Alexander had finished up with his own and spun Eliza onto the dance floor. The happy couple swirled around together, the traditional first dance being something they wanted to honor.

Angelica bee lined for the bar.

John was already there, sipping from a glass of wine. “Rich boy,” she said as she slipped onto a barstool next to him.

”Not much better yourself, Schuyler. We’re the same breed of Southern noblemen and women.”

”Is that what we are? Noblemen and women?”

”Not anymore. I’ll bet our names were important in pre-Revolution England,” John grins at her, offering a toast. She clinked her glass against his and turned her attention back to the dance floor.

”They’re good together,” Angelica said softly, eyes trained on her sister. John followed her gaze and sighed.

”Yeah. It’s not that I’m not happy for them - he’s my best friend, of course I’m happy - but I kind of wish...” he trailed off, but Angelica knew what he was going to say. 

“I know what you mean.”

It felt like they were having a moment, not that they didn’t have a lot of those. For a moment, a bubble of silence created from unrequited love.

Then it popped.

”You two know you’re not subtle like, at all, right?” Peggy asked, popping up from behind the counter of the bar.

Neither of them are surprised. Peggy knows their shared secret and Peggy also enjoys sneaking up on people.

”Well, obviously we’re subtle enough if you’re the only one who’s noticed,” Angelica retorted, tearing her gaze off the Alexander.

”Plus, jeans to a wedding? Seriously Peggy? Couldn’t you even attempt to dress up nicely?” John said, words slurring a little. With a start, Angelica realized he’s  _drunk_. Very drunk.

”You’re wearing converse, Laurens,” Peggy responds drily. She aims a pointed look at his feet.

”You’ll wear good clothes to  _our_ wedding, right?” John asks hopefully, not seeming to realize the weight of his words. Angelica froze.

”I’m happily dating Herc and Gil, Jackie,” the short girl said, rolling her eyes. 

“Not your wedding. Mine. And Angelica’s.”

Peggy froze.

And then she slapped John upside the head. “What the fuck, John? That was the weakest proposal ever and Alex nearly proposed to Eliza over  _text_.”

Angelica sighed and rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry about it, Rita. He’s drunk. I’ll ask about it tomorrow.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fucked up bad sorry guys I know I promised I would finish this

so it doesn’t look like this is going to be finished anytime soon.

Sorry, guys.

I might come back to if at some point in the distant future, but if anyone wants to take over, leave a comment or something so I can get into contact with you.


End file.
